character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro (Canon)/Finiznot
|-| Classic Spyro = |-| TLOS DOTD Spyro = Summary Arguably one of the main/biggest known video game mascot Quartet, Spyro is a playful and urged heroic young dragon that is eager to save the day, he has had multiple incarnations of himself, being his classic counterpart with publications containing a majority of task and exploration 3-D platformers. The legend of Spyro iteration however is far much less toon like from It's predecessor continuity, with a epic fantasy concept heavily implemented within the trilogy, due to how the concept itself is popular within dragons in general. Then there's the Skylanders timeline that makes the player dependent on the toys he or she owns to use as a game character to play within the game, with Spyro serving as the main protagonist for the franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '(Spyro trilogy), '''9-A '(With power ups), likely 'High 8-C '(With the gold orb), '8-C '(Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly) | '9-A '(Beginning and Mid of The legend of Spyro: A New beginning), '8-C '(Endgame of The legend of Spyro: A new beginning), Possibly '''High 5-A '''to '''4-C (With the Aether crest), 9-B 'to '''High 8-C '(The legend of Spyro: The eternal night), '8-B '(As Dark Spyro), At least '8-B '(The legend of Spyro Dawn of the dragon), Likely 'High 7-A '''to '''6-A '(When fighting.against the Destroyer, 'High 6-A '''to '''5-B '(When fighting against Malefor), Possibly '''Low 4-C, Potentially 4-C, Possibly 4-B 'to '''4-A '| Likely '8-B '''to '''8-A ' '''Name: '''Spyro, Pryo (Concept), Young dragon | Spyro, purple dragon, Purple whelpling | Spyro '''Origin: Spyro the Dragon | The legend of Spyro '''| '''Skylanders Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''0 in Spyro the Dragon (The Japanese artwork shows Spyro and Sparx being hatched from an egg), a few years old in Spyro: A Hero's tail | Several years old in The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning and The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Nignt, Possibly in his teens in The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the dragon (However the series isn't entirely clear on the matter on rather the aging process of the dragons is similiar to a human reaching teenhood.) | N/A in Skylanders '''Classification: '''Dragon | Rare purple dragon | Eon's elite member, magic element.skylander '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman characteristics Fire elemental manipulation, Electricity elemental manipulation, water.manipulation, ice element manipulation, Earth manipulation, Aether manipulation, flight, and dragon physiology. '''Attack Potency: Wall level (His very low destructive feats should be.capable in causing significant flame damage and harsh piercing with his horns), Small Building level '(With power ups, these offerings grant Spyro to damage small building level.durable enemies that take no damage from the hjgher end of wall.level.), likely '''Large Building level '(When using the gold, there was a very good chance that it caused the entire arena to be destroyed), 'Building level '(In Spyro Enter the Dragonfly, Spyro was now capable in harming a much stronger.Ripto without power ups.) | 'Small Building level '(In battling against the second boss fight of the legend of Spyro: A new beginning, Spyro defeated the stone sentinel, a large structured creature made up of stone.) , 'Building level '(Was.clashing against Cynder who can live under lava with seemingly no damage whosoever.), Possibly 'Dwarf star level '''to '''Star level '(With Spyro used the Aether crest against Cynder, the amount of energy expanded across multiple planets.), 'Wall level + '''to '''Large Building level + '(Even Spyros powers may have been temporarily drained while using the Aether crest against Cynder, he was not helpless in combat and became stronger than his A New Beginning self, being able to fight against Gaul.) 'City Block level '(As dark Spyro, he is able to use Aether, and according to death battle, Aether contains the power of over 362,000,000,000 joules.), At least 'City Block level '(Despite being frozen for some time, Spyro's leveling up to higher tiers excelled highly to what seem to be limit.) , Somewhere 'Large Mountain level '''to '''Continent level + '( With help Spyro and Cynder managed to take down pre-possessed the Destroyer, and creature that will eventually destroy the destroy the planet but as to do it a certain and specific way.), 'Multi-Continent level '''to '''Planet level '(In a many lesser versus fewer greater matchup/MLVFG match up, Spyro and Cynder succeed in sending the evil dark master Malefor to be done for, a rare purple dragon who's darkness shrouds over the entire world, and only spared it for a despair short period of tome for his own sadistic amusement.) , Potentially '''Star level (In one of the more dedicated working employees in the making of the trilogy, he stated that if Spyro were fully grown fighting Malefor, it would destroy stars.), Possibly Solar System level 'to '''Multi-Solar System level '(Exactly before the credits appeared in the legend of Spyro: Dawn of the dragon, an energy of a dragon appeared throughout more than 65 stars, and according to others such distances would be far beyond solar system level range.) | 'City Block level '''to '''Multi-City block level '(Give or take on where the calculations really stand, there usually estimated within city block labeled.tierings.) 'Speed: Subsonic '''to '''Subsonic + '(Can dodge machine gun bullets), 'Hypersonic '(Can dodge Reds missiles) | 'Subsonic '(When judging the ds speed of Spyro fighting against Cynder.), 'Relativistic + '''to '''FTL + '(Spyros enlarge past multiple planets.), '''Massively Hypersonic, Sub-Relativistic 'to '''FTL '(With fury wave), potentially '''Stellar, Possibly Stellar Lifting Strength: 'Possibly '''Class 5 '(Could be somewhat comparable to Bentley the yeti) | likely '''Class 10, Class Z (With Fury Wave), Possibly Stellar Class Durability: Small Building level, Building level '''(Spyro can endure from hits from Spike, a monster who stomped the arena to the point of being cracked.) | '''Small Building level, Building level, Large Building level, Large Mountain level '''to '''Continent level +, Multi-Continent '''to '''Planet level, Potentially Star level Stamina: Average | Above Average | Average Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters '''(With power ups) | '''Tens of meters, likely Stellar '(With Aether crest), '''Planetary '(With fury wave), Possibly '''Stellar Intelligence: Above Average '(Spyro can adapt to many situations in fixing regions of problems throughout worlds.) | '''Extremely Intelligent '(With Spyros.electricity providing the substance he needs for this tiering, Spyro is can be very quick minded, in gathering all the knowledge he could learn much quicker than most.) | '''Gifted (Having the ability of photographic memory, Spyro is less limited in gaining and using knowledge to his doings, that many would be far much behind in comparison in trying to compete for.) Weaknesses: '''Expressing his options on how he can defeat.his enemies can result.to harsh consequences, like the time with Mammoth where Spyro just kept on and on with his mouth on how he was going to.defeat the.mammoth and because of his self-absorbed distraction, it.gave the mammoth the advantage to squad Spyro like a obnoxious insect. | Magical abilities can run it's course over time, which is why Spyro will eventually need to have some patience for it fully charged. | Like his classic counterpart, Skylanders Spyro can get carried with himself badly which can result to stupid errors of his own ways. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques * Leveling up enhancements: '''For being a purple dragon of great potential, Spyros race is described to.seemingly have no limit in going to higher tiers. * '''Firebreath/flame thrower: '''From Spyro the Dragon to Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, Spyro once used his flame thrower somewhat like a shot gun burst of flames but later changed in Spyro: A Hero's tail to be more straightforward with it's flames. * '''Electricity: '''A jolt of a voltage of energy that Spyro can bring out of his mouth, causing an electrocution on any one infront of it. * '''Ice breath: Originally in Spyro: Year of the dragon, Spyro was a lot more limited in using this ability but in time mastered it by having the power granted to him * Water breath: 'Despite it being most unfortunate that it lacks being effective in killing his enemies, Spyro has been able to use this ability in solving his problems just no where near as much as he could in defeating an enemy. * '''Earth breath: '''A strong wielded brute force of am attack gets it's advantage by the Earth substance. * '''Aether: '''The true elemental power of the rare race of dragons, this shares a connection to the universe, and has more raw power than all the elements Spyro has ever used. '''Key: Classic | TLOS '| '''Skylanders Category:Finiznot Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6